


Réveil Brutal

by hopeless_bab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & ethan - Freeform, Kamina - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Werewolf Boyd, saison 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_bab/pseuds/hopeless_bab
Summary: Alors que Stiles se contente de se justifier pour les coups. Derek n'attend de lui que des excuses...ou presque.





	

Le frapper.  
Rien que d'y repenser, il n'osait sourire de contentement.  
En même temps, la situation ne s'y prêtait nullement.

Face à lui, se trouvait le fameux Derek, l'Alpha grognon et associable qu'ils connaissaient tous et il n'avait franchement pas l'air de vouloir lui serrer amicalement la main.  
Bien sûr, Cora allait mieux. Peter n'avait réussi son plan pour récupérer son ancien statut. Lui, Scott et Allison avait mené à bien le plan concocté par Deaton même-si, ils se sentaient tous, un peu différent à présent. Leur parent était sauf, seul ce détail comptait. Quoique la mort de Jennifer lui faisait également un bien fou. Non pas la vengeance, après tout, cela ne mène à rien.  
Pour une toute autre raison, sa mort lui convenait parfaitement.

Deucalion restait encore une menace pour Scott mais, après les évènements vécus, la bande savait qu'elle devrait attendre avant de les voir réapparaître. Tant mieux, ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Même-si, la surveillance constante des jumeaux au sein de leur lycée ne les rassuraient guère. Bref, tout rentrait plus ou moins dans l'ordre, et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Les innocents péris, notamment Heather, ne pourront pas être ramené à la vie mais au moins, ils reposaient en paix.

Le shérif avait encore quelques difficultés à se faire à tout ce surnaturel l'entourant. Mais, assister à la transformation en direct de Scott avait fini par le convaincre.  
Quoique, la petite discussion avec Chris Argent l'avait également aidé. Mélissa hésitait encore un peu à reprendre son poste à l'hôpital mais le courage dont elle était pourvu et le soutien constant de son fils la poussait doucement à y remettre pied. Au final, tout redevenait tel qu'il aurait dû être. Sauf peut-être à un point près.

La petite situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Derek Hale, face à lui, le regard menaçant, les griffes sorties. Comptait-il le bouffer ? Non, mais il en était pas loin.  
Il sentait sa mort tout proche, peut-être pas pour ce soir, après tout, il comptait cueillir un nouveau baiser de la délicieuse Lydia. Le premier, il n'avait pas pu en profiter pleinement. Foutu crise de panique. Quoiqu'elle lui fut bien utile au final. Malgré tout ça, il devait sérieusement songer à quitter ses pensées diverses pour se concentrer sur un moyen de rester en vie. Il l'avait frappé oui. Mais, ce n'était nullement méchant, simplement, la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvé pour le réveiller après la menace Jennifer.  
Même-si, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui balancer son poing. Se défouler ainsi, ça faisait un bien fou !

\- Ne comptes-tu pas t'excuser, grogna l'Alpha.

Il cligna des yeux. Venait-il réellement de lui demander des excuses alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Oui, fin, le mot était peut-être un peu fort, mais il l'avait quand même réveillé d'un profond sommeil pour lui bouger les fesses, c'était tout comme. Quoiqu'il ne leur avait pas vraiment aidé par la suite. Il pourrait penser à lui balancer à la figure non ? Mauvaise idée Stiles, très mauvaise.  
Il se contenta donc de braquer son regard jusqu'alors fuyant dans celui de son vis-à-vis effrayant.

\- Je t'ai aidé Derek. Je ne t'ai pas attaqué. Je ne vois ce que ton cerveau n'arrive pas à comprendre dans le sens du mot 'aide'. T'aurais préféré que je te laisse comme un rat mort, ah non, pardon, comme un loup mort dans cet ascenseur, à la merci du premier malade venu ? Quoique…peut-être, j'aurais dû envisager cette possibilité…

La main sur le menton, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Savoir qu'il avait laissé passer l'occasion de voir un Derek inoffensif. Quel abruti !

\- N'y pense même pas, grinça Hale.  
\- Mais justement, je n'y ai pas pensé !

Deuxième mauvaise idée. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à fermer son clapet lorsqu'il le fallait. Question de vie ou de mort. Aujourd'hui, cette phrase prenait tout son sens.  
Bon après, il risquait d'avoir Scott aux fesses, son père aussi, quoique Allison, Lydia et la plupart des autres également s'il arrivait ou même essayait de le tuer. Mais, sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie de tester cette loyauté sans limite. Il se pinça les lèvres, faisant la moue devant le visage durci de son camarade.

\- Stiles, soupira-t-il.

Quoique peut-être était-il un brin énervé. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus vraiment, ses temps-ci, à distinguer la différence des traits de l'Alpha. Bonne humeur ? Sourire ? Colère ? Fatigué ? Au départ, il n'y faisait même pas attention. Puis, il avait appris à poser un œil distrait dessus pour finalement, arriver à ne plus se concentrer dessus. Oh, les lèvres tentantes y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, mais franchement, il ne le dirait pas.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom, lança-t-il, d'un air innocent.  
\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'attends des excuses.  
\- Mais merde, des excuses à quel propos Derek, je ne vois pas ce que tu me chantes depuis tout à l'heure, commença à s'impatienter Stiles.

Il vit le brun prendre une grande bouffée d'air, certainement pour se calmer, fermant un instant les paupières pour les rouvrir sur lui. Il déglutit. Non pas effrayé, mais pas vraiment à l'aise non plus.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que tu as osé me frapper, Stiles. Et si, je ne m'étais pas réveillé, tu m'aurais foutu ton poing.  
\- Au moins, j'aurais pu me venger de toute ses attaques murales, se justifia l'humain.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à rire.  
\- Oh, monsieur est grincheux. Pour changer.

Et ce qu'il devait finir par arriver, arriva. Derek plaqua soudainement Stiles contre le mur le plus proche, son visage, loin d'être souriant, à quelques centimètres du sien. Les grandes mains de chaque côté de son visage, il ferma fortement les yeux, prêt à se prendre un coup. Coup qui ne vint pourtant pas.  
Prenant cela comme une invitation à se repentir. Ou, tout du moins, à ne pas finir charcuter par des griffes acérées. Il rouvrit les yeux, esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Plus crispé qu'heureux et prit la parole, la voix moins assurée qu'au départ. Faut dire, que la proximité soudaine, et le rappel de la panique qu'il l'avait pris en ayant vu Derek étalé par terre, inerte, le rendait un brin fébrile.

\- Bien, bien, je m'excuse d'avoir essayé de te ramener parmi nous. Ne me bouffe pas !

Levant les mains en signe, non pas de soumission, plus comme pour lui montrer sa sincérité, il s'aplatit face à l'Alpha. Ou peut-être, était-ce également par pure protection ?  
Il ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur, mais il restait néanmoins un loup-garou, avec ses réflexes mais aussi, ses pulsions. Tout humain normalement constitué et avec un minimum d'intelligence, continuerait à s'en méfier. Ou pas.

\- Tu vois que tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence quand tu le veux.

Derek s'éloigna, les bras croisé, il le jaugea un instant avant de commencer à partir. Stiles, restait là, complètement éberlué. Venait-il de se foutre de lui ? Qui était capable de concocter des plans qui fonctionnent ? Qui lui sauvait la peau des fesses quand Monsieur jouait le baroudeur de service ? Foncer tête baissée, c'était son crédo mais pourtant, il se contentait d'observer son clone Alpha le faire également.  
Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, il ne se laissa pas démonter et se décala du mur pour héla avec une certaine pointe de colère, le chef de la meute.

\- Toi, ramène ton cul ici ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule.

Pourquoi tout le monde avait tendance à le considérer comme quelqu'un de faible ? Oui, il avait fait une mini crise de panique lorsqu'il apprit pour le père d'Allison et donc, que la probabilité de la mort de son père augmentait. Oui, il avait paniqué et avait complètement perdu les pédales, au point de ne plus réussir à cogiter, lorsqu'il avait vu ce Darach kidnappé son père sous ses yeux. Il avait perdu la raison lorsqu'il avait vu partir son meilleur ami avec ce psychopathe de loup aveugle.  
Et, il avait été au bout du gouffre en voyant son foutu fantasme étalé dans l'ascenseur, inconscient. Oui, il en pinçait pour lui, mais de là, à lui avouer et se prendre un rire moqueur au visage, il y a avait une limite qu'il n'était pas capable de franchir. Pour cette raison, il se protègerait de ses sentiments naissants, ou bien, peut-être qu'ils existaient déjà depuis un moment par la rage, par le courage ou la stupidité de tenir tête à Derek. Il ne lui montrerait pas son intérêt pour lui. Qui était assez crétin pour oser le faire ?  
Un stupide gamin de dix-sept ans n'avait aucune chance face à un mec baraqué, avec un passé amoureux et sexuel aussi, déjà, depuis longtemps, majeur et solitaire, en partie. Jennifer, avait nettement eu meilleure chance. Il faut dire, qu'au-delà de son apparence repoussante de druide détraqué, elle avait un joli physique à faire tourner les têtes, notamment celle de Derek. Elle l'avait eu dans son lit, avait réussir à obtenir son attention, son affection.

Lui, qu'avait-il ? Rien que ses soupirs, sa lassitude et des remarques cinglantes sur son comportement d'irresponsable. Pas même le droit à un merci lorsqu'il le sauvait. Alors, aller jusqu'à espérer un regard ne serait-ce qu'amicaux envers lui, fallait pas pousser plus loin dans la connerie.  
Le loup-garou se stoppa dans sa marche, en lui tournant toujours le dos, il semblait attentif mais agacé. Stiles en profita pour croiser ses bras, bomber le torse et inspirer profondément.  
Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que son cœur le trahirait mais qu'importe, tenter de prendre l'allure du mec assuré l'aidait à se complaindre qu'il pouvait le faire.

\- Écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ton petit égo de mâle dominant te fait subir, mais je ne suis nullement un petit humain stupide à qui on peut soutirer des excuses juste parce qu'on en ressent le besoin. Oui, je t'ai frappé. Mais, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir…quoique, un peu peut-être. Mais, essentiellement pour réveiller ton petit cul de belle au bois dormant qu'une fille a réussi à foutre à terre. Faut dire que tu tiens tête à une bande d'alpha mais, rien qu'un regard de cette demoiselle dégénéré te fait tourner la tête. Bien l'Alpha, il est beau. Enfin, là, n'est pas le sujet.

Stiles prit une profonde bouffée d'air. Il avait débité ce début de dialogue sans respirer et il manquait un brin d'air pour le terminer.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses à te faire pour t'avoir sauvé. Tu entends ? Je suis loin d'être l'humain craintif et tête brulée que tout le monde croit. Je sais me servir de mon cerveau. Je sais vous sauver les fesses grâce à celui-ci. Alors, cesses de me traiter comme un gamin écervelé Derek. J'en ai ras le bol de ton caractère de merde. Si, tu ne peux pas me supporter, dis-le-moi clairement.

Enfin, il avait réussi. Mal à l'aise, soudainement, il prit la décision de se diriger vers la porte pour s'enfuir. Non pas en courant, il avait un minimum de dignité quand même. Mais, au moins, pour ne pas être plus longtemps près de ce loup qui commençait bel et bien à fulminer. Avait-il été trop loin ? Au fond, il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Il avait enfin sortit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout du moins, une partie, et ça le soulageait d'un poids. Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, ce fut de se retrouver soulever et jeter, tel un sac à patate, sur l'épaule de son fantasme sur pattes.  
Encore moins, en levant la tête et en rouspétant de coups Derek, de se voir traverser le Hangar, ou appartement, vers des pièces qu'il n'avait jamais osé franchir. Ou comptait-il l'embarquer ? Avait-il une pièce spécialement conçue pour la torture des langues trop pendues ?

Stiles commençait sincèrement à flipper mais il se gardait bien d'en faire la remarque. Il se contenta, avec vaine, de continuer ses petits coups foireux dans le dos de l'Alpha. Chose inutile vu la carrure et l'impressionnante force dont il était pourvu mais cela le rassurait dans un sens. Cela montrait qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Même inutilement, continua-t-il de penser.

Bientôt, une porte fut ouverte puis claquer brutalement avant qu'il ne voit, ou plutôt se sentit atterrir sur un matelas plutôt douillet. Que faisait-il dans une chambre ? Etait-ce la chambre de Derek ? Là encore, il n'eut pas le temps de formuler quelques questions que se soit que le fameux loup-garou le rejoignit pour se positionner au-dessus de lui. Les mains posées de chaque côté de son petit corps frêle, enfin un brin musclé tout de même, un visage grognant, portant trace d'un sourire en coin, s'aventura près du sien. Sa respiration pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres tellement elle devenait irrégulière et particulièrement bruyante. Scott pourrait sûrement l'entendre et venir à son secours non ? Ou alors, il devrait penser à crier, avec sa super ouïe, il accourrait pour le sortir de ses griffes.  
Encore faudrait-il qu'il ne soit pas absorbé par sa délicate Allison, et la relation ambiguë qu'elle entretenait depuis un moment avec le charmant Isaac. Pauvre Scott. Mais là, franchement, il n'en avait que faire de ses problèmes puériles d'adolescent jaloux, il voulait juste sauver ses fesses et ce n'était donc pas sur l'aide de son meilleur ami qu'il pourrait compter.  
Peter peut-être ? Certainement trop occuper à trouver un nouveau moyen de récupérer son statut d'Alpha. Pauvre homme.  
Cora ? Vains espoirs. Elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir voulu l'embrasser pour voir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un Hale. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui s'il était né trop curieux.  
L'urgence se reflétait dans les yeux devenant rouges de son tortionnaire. Il voulut lever ses bras pour le repousser mais ceux-ci fut contrer et bloquer au-dessus de sa tête par la forte poigne du loup-garou. Bon sang, dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré.

Prêtant attention à son environnement, il ne vit rien qui pourrait lui permettre de se libérer ou d'attirer l'attention d'un loup. Il ramena son regard vers l'homme qui finalement, l'effrayait toujours un peu, étonnement dans ce genre de situation. Plaqué contre les draps noirs, pour une fois que ce n'était pas un mur, mais plutôt confortable, il se concentra sur sa respiration qui se faisait la malle. Il faut dire que l'avancement des lèvres de Derek vers lui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

\- De….Derek, réussit-il à prononcer avec difficulté.

Le dénommé se contenta d'étouffer un petit rire. Amusé, ce crétin semblait s'amuser. S'il avait les jambes libres, sur, qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui foutre un coup bien placé, afin de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Mais, c'était peine perdue, les genoux de l'Alpha emprisonnaient ses hanches et empêchaient tout mouvements possibles.

\- Tu es nettement moins causant dans cette position. Je devrais peut-être songer à appliquer cette méthode plus souvent.

Derek avait enfin pris la parole et bizarrement, Stiles aurait préféré qu'il continue à se taire.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Lâche-moi Derek. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je ne m'amuse absolument pas. Si t'as fini de rétablir ton égo mal placé, laisse-moi partir.

Seul un rire cristallin franchit le silence pesant qui s'installa après ses paroles. Pauvre petit humain, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Mais, le doux rire de Hale lui parvenait à ses paroles avec délectation et finalement, il pensait, un court instant, que la situation avait quelque chose d'un peu plaisant. Jamais, il n'aurait pu avoir l'occasion de l'entendre rire s'il ne l'avait pas provoqué et que ses pulsions ne l'avaient pas amené à le balancer dans cette chambre. Il ferma les paupières, fortement et son cerveau fonctionna rapidement pour tenter de comprendre et d'évaluer les choses.

Derek le retenait prisonnier, d'une façon un peu particulière. Dont il était sûr que Mlle Blake n'avait pas eu le droit. Il riait, Derek riait ! Et ses lèvres, si tentatrices, se retrouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
Comment comptait-il vouloir s'en sortir sain et sauf sérieusement ?  
S'il suivait son instinct, il sauterait sur cette bouche pour la dévorer.  
S'il suivait sa raison, il utiliserait ses dents, seules armes encore utilisable, pour le mordre, à n'importe quel endroit à sa portée, pour tenter une libération. Qui, au final, ne servirait à rien.

\- Lâche-moi…S'il te plait.

La supplication ? Certes, cela faisait perdre de sa fierté d'homme, enfin, de jeune homme, mais qu'importe, il commençait à ne plus supporter d'être en-dessous de celui-ci dont il était tombé amoureux.  
Enfin amoureux, c'était un bien grand mot, mais qui avait réussi, tout du moins, à bouleverser son cœur si épris, par le passé, de la magnifique Lydia. Bon sang, cet homme lui avait retourné le cerveau sans le savoir !

Derek fit enfin un mouvement. Sauf, que Stiles pensa qu'il aurait dû rester immobile finalement. Il voulut s'approcher de l'oreille de l'humain pour lui souffler quelques mots menaçants, mais son bassin percuta doucement, celui de Stilinski qui en eut le souffle coupé et également, un petit problème, plus embarrassant et nettement moins pratique à dissimuler. Cette situation, il ne se le nia pas, l'excitait. Et Derek eut le don, ou la malédiction de réveiller cette excitation.  
Il se mordit les lèvres, les paupières toujours closes, il sentit son cœur qui le lâchait lentement. Espérant de tout cœur que Hale ne remarque pas cette petite bosse grandissante. Ses lèvres qui frôlaient son lobe, et cette hanche qui s'appliquait à bouger, doucement, tout doucement, contre son aine. Il était perdu. Totalement.

Pourtant, Derek ne fit rien pour arrêter le massacre, volontairement, il s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps sous lui, une langue taquine, allant même titiller cette oreille rougie. Il prononça enfin les mots qui attendaient patiemment de franchir ses lèvres. Même-si, ce n'était plus les mêmes qu'il voulait prononcer, il y a quelques secondes.

\- Tu es mignon Stiles. Bien plus que toutes les personnes dont j'étais été proche. Je déteste t'entendre déblatérer des conneries pendant des heures mais j'aime sentir ta présence. Tu es collant et blasant, pourtant, lorsque je te sais en danger, tu es le premier que je veux sauver.

Bouleversement, un réveil brutal à la réalité, dans cette bulle étouffante.  
Stiles rata un battement, et pleins d'autres par la suite. Il croyait rêver, il voulut se pincer pour vérifier mais il se rappela qu'il était bloqué de toute part.

\- Pince-moi, le supplia-t-il.

Derek le fit, il pinça sa hanche avant de la caresser avec lenteur, sa bouche effleura l'épaule de Stiles avant d'y goûter avec délectation. Y laissant même une légère trace rougeâtre. Tel un avertissement 'Il m'appartient', qui sonnait.  
L'odeur de L'alpha s'imprégna dans les pores de Stilinski qui essayait vainement de garder une respiration convenable. Il pourrait faire une crise de panique mais les attentions de l'Alpha le gardait prisonnier de tout débordements non-souhaités.

Derek traça de ses lèvres closes les courbures de la mâchoire du garçon qui le rendait fou. Dans tous les sens du terme. Avant, d'embrasser furtivement la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il avait envie de sceller aux siennes. Stiles rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans les abysses bleu-grises de son partenaire et il esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas le loup qui parlait mais Derek.  
Celui-ci d'ailleurs, le surplombant toujours, fit ce que son envie lui hurlait depuis qu'il avait traîné cet hyperactif dans sa chambre. Il prit d'assaut ses lèvres charnues pour les gonfler de plaisir et d'assouvissement. Il donna à Stiles bien plus qu'il n'avait osé offrir à toutes ses filles qui avait partagé sa vie. Paige, Kate, Jennifer. Elles n'étaient plus rien, rien qu'un souvenir, un passé douloureux fait d'erreurs et d'apprentissages.  
Il venait de se rendre compte que, malgré son caractère difficilement supportable, Stiles restait celui dont il avait besoin.  
Cette main sur l'épaule lorsqu'il avait tué Boyd, ses bras qui avaient supporté son poids dans la piscine du lycée pour ne pas le laisser se noyer. Ce tête-à-tête lorsque Jackson, le kamina, les avaient tous les deux paralysé au poste de police. Ou bien, lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles tenté un coup de batte sur les jumeaux diaboliques et qu'il l'avait vu si près de se faire tuer. Il avait eu peur.

Et dans cette cage d'ascenseur où il avait attrapé le poing menaçant d'un Stiles submergé par la peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.  
De le voir si effrayé, si triste par le kidnapping de son père et de savoir qu'il en était en partie responsable de s'être laisser avoir par cette garce de Jennifer. Tout ceci prenait enfin un sens.  
Il mit fin au baiser, même-s'il était tenté d'en reprendre possession. Son regard, doux, se posa sur Stilinski qui gardait la bouche entrouverte, respiration haletante et cœur affolé.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir Stiles. Je ne te lâcherais pas non plus.

Oh oui, Derek était le mec le plus possessif qu'il connaisse mais, ça, il s'en contenterait parfaitement. Il avait réussi là où d'autres avaient échoué.  
Il avait Derek rien que pour lui, et sincèrement, le reste, il s'en foutait.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Review please.
> 
> Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Ce qu'il faudrait que j'améliore dans mes prochains écrits  
> Et surtout /!\ WANTED bêta-correctrice !
> 
> Thank's ~


End file.
